1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to board games and more particularly to a game of chess employing eight similar checkered boards wherein the pieces can be moved either horizontally on the same board or vertically between boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-tiered chess and other board games have been developed in the prior art wherein boards are stacked one above the other with the pieces being movable either on the same board or between boards. Two tier chess games are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,471 to Brennan and U.S. Pat. No. 1,877,154 to Weaver. A four tier chess game with 16 squares on each board is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,285 to Kane. U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,895 describes a three tier checker game. U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,201 describes a multi-tier chess and checker game in which the stacked boards each has a different number of squares. None of the above games employs a fully "cubical" set of boards in which the normal 64 square horizontal board is duplicated so that there are eight similar boards, with the pieces being arranged in diagonally opposite corners of the set of boards.